Chimp of my love
by JamCreations93
Summary: Donnie grows older and notices his strange feelings to Darwin and wish he was a human like him and his family but has to confess his feelings for Darwin to stay human.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Donnie is in his teens 17  
Darwin should be older like 19 years as his human self.

So Donnie was sleeping one night in his hammock late night he be up enjoying his fun either keeping Debbie awake or catch up on his sister Eliza.

Darwin had just settled in for a book when his human friend said the bats are now awake and was dragged out of bed!

Donnie had just been tired of the day because of poachers who kidnaped a magical man who granted his wish for his chimp to be turned into a human just for a hour because he really likes Darwin and wishes he could that understand him sometimes!

Darwin trying to keep awake as Eliza was talking to some bats when he over heard of a magical man being captured.

"Oh no it must be Shaman is he alright?!" Eliza asked a bat eating his bugs.

"I saw a human set him free must say he was one crazy boy!" Said the bat.

"I love to thank him!" Said Eliza petting the bat when Darwin being not impressed walking just until he came across a tree as he climbed up for sleep.

Donnie had a horrible nightmare it was about those poachers but this time not just his real parents caught in a big ugly net but Darwin as his human self!

"Donnie!" It was Debbie who woke him because he was eating her pillow.

Darwin woke up just in time for the sun to rise he felt much better but had to head back to camp. Walking back he knew had to face Donnie so just sneaked back in the little tent him and Eliza set up.

Donnie was still shaking from his horrible dream he tried talking about it to his adopted parents but nothing all they heard was gibberish and Debbie was less understanding as always why can't they listen to him sometimes?

Just then the zipper unzipped when both boys screamed of shock!

"Who are youuuu!?"

"Huh? Donnie you can talk!?"

"Ahh! No what!? Darwin!?"

His wish came true Darwin is now a human who could understand him Donnie thought happily!


	2. Chapter 2

Darwin kept running he just wanted away from the crazy boy!

Donnie couldn't keep his excitement now finally someone who can understand what he says!

Both boys ran just further in the jungle when a tiger caught Darwin in his paw cutting through his shirt who was to big now! Donnie caught up right away to see Darwin being caught when he grabbed a branch had fun beating the crap out of the beast!

Eliza was walking when he saw a gray long gray teen being pounded by a tiger with Donnie beating up the tiger.

" Hey guys!" Shouted Eliza trying to talk with the tiger.

Darwin finally being let go from the tiger thanks to Eliza talking to it as he is now terrified as Donnie pulls him in for a calming hug? Well this nut case sure is being sincere?

Donnie even more happy to have his ape half human crush in a hug.

Eliza watching the tiger walking away as she headed to the teen and Donnie who both removed from their embrace blushing.

"Oh um thanks Eliza..."

"Do I know you?" Asked Eliza.

"I'm uh yes from this gentleman here."

" Oh good you can understand him great and you must be the boy who saved that magical man!?" Said Eliza shaking her chimp human hands.

Donnie now remembers he saved that magic man who granted his wish to turn Darwin into a human.

Few hours later

Donnie found the magic man who was in a mud like bath.

" Oh the young fella I bet you have questions about your wish ok Darwin can be fully human by ones true love you must confess your soon adulthood love for him." Shaman said.

Darwin now back as a chimpanzee settled down for a nap.

Donnie really wanted to confess his life for his chimpanzee but not when Eliza was around who thinks Darwin saved the magic man.

Eliza was around as she saw Donnie looking at Darwin's sleeping self.

" No Donnie let him sleep and come along we need to set up your soon adult teen birthday party." Taking his hand leading him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie was soon gonna be more grown up as he watches his family get everything ready for his birthday.

"My parents should arrive any minute."  
Nigel said helping Debbie with the plates and cups.

Darwin was in the convey trying on his tux when he felt very sick then came some tornado thing and he was some how tall?

Donnie had to confess soon when screaming could be heard it was Darwin as he head in.

"Why am I human what's happening!?"

"Darwin calm down!"

Eliza trying to calm her human chimp friend down.

" Oh no the Shaman must had done this because if you save him you get a wish just like I've done?" She said but to late Darwin was to terrified to listen.

The two poachers gathered all the captured bats as they headed back in their truck when a rumbling came it was a earthquake as they ran off dropping the sack as the bats flew off.

The earthquake came so suddenly as Nigel's parents flew down from their parachutes in time.

The whole land cracked and made everyone duck as they tried to hang on but Darwin was still in the convey upset being human.

The earthquake was now over but everything was spread apart Eliza and Debbie were now on another side of the split land with their parents on the other.

"Mom, Dad!" Shouted Eliza.

"Dears do not panic will radio help!" Shouted back Nigel.

Eliza noticed some smoke not to far on her side mentioned her sister to follow.

Donnie bruised all over but alive following the girls behind of the strange smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Donnie knew what was coming from today and then but not till he saw Darwin being held in rope being humiliated by some poachers in their camp.

Eliza saw human Darwin being interrogated by the poachers.

"For the last time how can a chimp be half human!?" Demand the green hair poacher threatening with fire in a branch.

" Will be rich to entertain people with this half animal and human!" Said the purple hair poacher.

Darwin recalls after the earthquake he was thrown as he was in the bathroom on the convey who was destroyed.

As the room was being investigated by the poachers they saw Darwin turn back into a chimpanzee with glee.

And now Donnie will lose his love if Eliza or anyone does something about this he had to get help it's good few orangutans were around who only understood him.

Eliza could move out just till the poachers headed in the jungle over a distraction.

It was Donnie as he waited in a tree then until the poachers were in view shouted for his orangutans to attack with fruit and coconuts.

Darwin was out cold probably gotten struck over the frustrated poachers.

Eliza couldn't believe her eyes Donnie captured the poachers with help of some orangutans as she helped by tying them up from the ropes they used on Darwin as he singled Debbie to help drag them to a near police patrol camp.

Just darkness for Darwin when he felt warm hands on his cold face was it a angel or something? Please wake up this is my fault I'm just very crazy in love-

Eliza and everyone crowded the hospitalized chimp as he opened his eyes.

Donnie was sitting beside the ape when he removed his hands from his face as he began to walk off in shame.

Eliza had explained everything to Darwin about the smoke and finding him being threatened by the poachers and Donnie capturing them.

"Let's have Darwin get some rest." Said a nurse leading everyone out to the waiting room.

Just on schedule Darwin changed back into a human but still feeling very painful just as messy hair came to view.

" Darwin I'm sorry I... don't!" Donnie cried running around.

"Donnie! If you hadn't came then I would...!"

Both boys ran around in such gibberish and finally embracing another and cried!

Donnie couldn't take it as he began to wrestle around with Darwin making so much shouting! He always loved playing with his chimp so much never knew he was almost going to lose him!

"Darwin your just so much fun to play I... love you no I love you so crazy much I just need to act wild!"

" Donnie and I being raised out of my animal self loved every minute just couldn't bring my stuck up self I love you too for always treating me differently and getting me out of my stuck up life!"

Then the boys began to have their first actual kiss and didn't care a bit if anyone saw.

" Darwin when I learned my actual parents were killed I learnt to remember I'm still human but before I was always so lonely when nobody could understand me!" Kissing Darwin who could be human from now on in his arms.

Just then they noticed Eliza and everyone was looking so both turned toward them as they pull the curtains closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Few years passed till Darwin could be living as a full human.

Eliza was angry at first because she didn't know Donnie could be understood by Darwin and it was Donnie who set Shaman free.

" Donnie can I talk to you?" It's been years also from his English lessons so he can understand a little.

"I just don't understand why someone not me rescuing a human friend I ..."

" Wha so ya could be the hero?"

" Darwin could've died!"

"But you could've done something instead being all selfish!"

"Your English is getting very good but you still need to learn responsibility now Darwin loves you!"

Eliza kicking a rock as she sat on a stump near the camp.

"Eliza I never thank ya for looking for me or being part of my family I'm sorry but it was just so hard to control my wild self and nobody was there to understand!" Donnie said sitting beside his sister who was crying. " And unlike you who lost your powers from telling I could've if I hadn't confessed just before my birthday which is today!"

" When you ran away from me I felt so sick of guilt and when I lost my power I ... so sorry!" Eliza said as she hugged Donnie burying her face in his yellow jacket.

Darwin was finishing up the soup he helped for his lovers party.

Donnie was happy at his birthday now everyone can understand him as he danced with his lover Darwin.

From helping with Nigel's show Donnie being very good at showing good moments of animals to getting in danger of poachers to joking around with Debbie to his lover trying out nice clothes and dressing him up from dates and anniversary's to Donnie swinging on some vines with his boyfriend in his arms and till now was their future.

Nigel's show was very successful enough to have a mansion near the Nile of Egypt since couldn't drive a old broken down convey a lot and Debbie can have her own room who now has a music career with Donnie as the lead singer and Eliza helps an animal preserve.

As for Donnie asks Darwin to become his husband partner with a huge England wedding being stuffy suit Darwin helped picked out.

Embarrassing party's but Donnie was crazy happy during the honeymoon.

Eliza had a project when the boys returned but had to do with captured chimpanzees and orangutans. They took care of that easy now Darwin can be protected by Donnie and for their reward adopted two chimp and orangutan babies.

It wasn't easy cause at the adoption was a relative of the Shaman who heard of Darwin becoming human and made their babies human but only till their ready to change.

At the mansion late at night

Donnie up not asleep rocking his chimp baby till sleep with his husband sleeping next to him holding their orangutan baby.

"Darwin is a good father sorry to disturb." Whispers Eliza.

"How's the animals in the reserve?"

"All asleep your babies doing alright?"

"Shhh! Yes but this dude wasn't easy to get to sleep takes after me."

"Well just dropping in to give you this I forgot at the baby shower." Eliza said giving Donnie a charm necklace as he opens up the shell locket it was a picture of him as a kid with his adopted family with on the other half had his real parents picture.

"Thanks Eliza goodnight." Waving goodbye before crying a little of glee holding his baby closer when he cuddles closer to his sleeping husband in his arms with the babies as a happy family now very big and wild.

Ok I was just trying something different and from watching the Nicktoon couldn't help type this.

The End.


End file.
